


I hate love

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Gen, Not Beta Read, Sad Sherlock, Sherlock after his first meeting with John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock on his way home after his (really not good) "not dead"





	I hate love

Sherlock was in a cab... Alone. 

 _Everything hurt, everything_. His back, his jaw, his ribs. But his soul is hurting so much that he can't really feel the pain of his broken body. _I want to be alone, I need to be alone right now!_ "Faster!" After a second he murmurs "Please..."

The cabby's music was driving him insane. After months of silence, the noises of the city were often too loud...  _And since when dance music has real lyrics..._  The catchy song was resonating in his heavy head.  _Love leaves you desperate and feeling a fool, Love makes you ruthless and love makes you cruel and love makes you crazy with nothing but lies. Love promises nothing and then your love dies..._ The driver wasn't helping as he was dancing on his seat, keeping the beat with his head. _And that song!_ The singer was still repeating the same sad lyrics.  _Then your love dies._  "Could you please turn that down!" 

_Then your love dies._

__Then your love dies._ _

"No problem, mate." Looking at Sherlock thru the mirror, he frowns "You do look bad mate, are you all right? You're not going to be sick in my car?" Tuning the radio to a more relaxed station, he starts humming as a new song begun. "Lovesongs... My girl just like them so much! Always tell me that I'm not romantic enough." He chuckles. "And you? Is everything good with the missus? Or your boyfriend, I am not judging, my bro' is with his man for nearly 10 years now. And they are still sickeningly in love!" He waits and after few minutes asked again. "So? Nobody special?"

"No." After a short pause, he mutters to himself. "I am not special to anyone."

"Come on, a fit man like you, don't say things like that! But, I see that love is not in your mind right now, that's cool. Sometimes life is complicated... Love will come one day. A beautiful young man like you, even with the bleeding lips!" He laughs and continues his monologue until he stops in front of 221b.

 

Closing the door, Sherlock walks to the black door who wasn't a home anymore. But a refuge, a refuge against the world around him. A refuge against a world without love, without John. 

_I hate love, luckily it won't be a problem as nobody will ever love me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I hate love / Garbage


End file.
